Castiel's wife
by doctortorchnatural
Summary: After an exhausting hunt, the boys and their angel just want to get something to eat and relax. But when a stranger in a diner is introduced as Castiel's wife, the relaxing will have to wait. Find out who this woman and her family are, what they are and how she came to be married to Dean's angel. ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE. SORRY TO THOSE WHO WANTED MORE.
1. Chapter 1: Who's she?

Castiel's wife

 **A/N: This is something I came up during a conversation with two of my friends while we were on holiday in Cardiff last week. Now, I don't want haters as I'm a massive Destiel shipper myself, but I came up with this idea and I liked it. Chapters will be posted whenever, there's no schedule. When I finish one, I'll put it up. So here goes!**

* * *

A sigh escaped Dean as the three men sat at a table in the local diner. The case had finally been completed, but had been a bitch of one. It had worn them all out, including Cas, who, when he took a seat next to Dean, almost collapsed into it. If the angel was falling over, then it had clearly taken its toll on them all. A waitress walked over to them; she looked young, and had curly blonde hair tied in a tight pony tail. Her jeans were just tight enough, as was her top, and Dean eyed her appreciatively. "What can I get you?" she asked in a strange accent. "Excuse me but where are you from?" Sam asked politely, kicking Dean under the table. The waitress gave a shy smile. "I'm from England. I recently came here with my parents and extended family. Now, what can I get you gentlemen?" Sam gave her a small smile in return. "I'll take the 'Carrot and Corriandor Salad' and a beer please." She jotted his order down and turned to Dean and Castiel. "And for you gents?" "A glass of water please." Cas mumbled. She gave him a smile too, and jotted it down. "Can I get the 'Extra Cheesy Cheese Burger' and a beer too?" She nodded and walked off to the counter. Dean ogled her as she walked away.

Sam elbowed him. "Hey!" Dean exclaimed. "What was that for?" "Stop fantasising about her. The poor girls only like nineteen, she doesn't need you drooling all over like some pervert!" Dean gave a huff of indignation and leaned back in his chair. He turned to Cas, who he realised had been awfully quiet through all of this. "Hey, you okay buddy?" Cas gave a small nod. "I'm fine Dean, thank you for your concern." The angel went back to staring at the table as if it were the most interesting thing ever. Before Dean could aske anything else, the waitress was back with their drinks. "Your food should be here in a couple of minutes." She told them, and went to another table. As the brothers opened their beers and Cas took a sip of water, the door of the diner swung open and in strode a collection of easily the most beautiful people in the world. The three men looked up to see who the newcomers were and were shocked into silence.

The first person was a small woman with short spikey hair that was dark brown with streaks of blonde in. Behind her was a man with blonde hair and blue eyes, which the waitress embraced. There was another woman with dark brown hair and a man holding her hand with the same colour hair. The group moved to let the other members of their party in; a tall man that was very muscular and a petite blonde with baby blue eyes. They were followed by a mixed race man and a very tall blonde. All of them embraced the waitress and had muttered conversations, with glances being shot at the Winchesters and Castiel.

The door swung open again, and in walked another woman. She had caramel hair to her shoulders and wore a cropped bright blue shirt and a long white skirt. Around her neck she wore a silver pendant with what looked like a red jewel, and her chocolate eyes were surrounded by a frame of black. She was stunning, apart from the scowl she wore, that scrunched up her button nose and made her little pink lips pout. Castiel went stiff when she turned to look at them, and the Winchesters immediately noticed. "Cas?" Dean asked. His friend didn't respond; he was to busy staring at the woman who was now making her way towards them. Her blue lace up heeled boots tapped across the floor to the Winchesters table. She stood right near them, making her five foot four figure seem imposing. "Hello again _Castiel_. Nice to see you again after so long." The brothers turned to the angel for an explanation. Looking down at the table he muttered, "Sam, Dean, I would like you to meet my wife."

* * *

 **A/N: Dun dun! Cliff hanger. Sorry guys, I just need to keep readers. Now, don't go mad at me for giving Cas a wife. I promise she'll be a cool girl, and she's not an angel and she won't do anything horrible to them (apart from teasing and the occasional friendly slap). I hope you like her, and with her being (loosely) based on me, she ships Destiel too, even being married to Cas. Their relationship is complicated and I'm looking forward to exploring it in detail with you. Please keep reading. I promise it will get better.**


	2. Chapter 2: Clara

Castiel's wife

 **A/N: Please, please, I beg the entire fandom, don't hate me for giving our favourite angel a wife. I promise she's cool, honestly. You'll see, we'll explore her character more this chapter.**

* * *

"What?!" Dean spewed out his beer, looking up at the strange woman in disbelief. He looked back at Cas, then at Sam, who shared his shock. Cas was still staring at the table. "She's my wife." He all but whispered. The woman had a slight smirk on her face, and her caramel hair swished slightly. "I suggest that we take this outside so we don't give these people a show." Her voice was captivating, and the three men immediately rose and followed her out the diner. She took them into an alleyway by the side of the diner and turned to face them. "I apologise for not introducing myself properly; my name is Clarithrina Olivia Ozweld. I am not angel, nor demon, nor human, nor any other supernatural creature. I am Quientenne." They stared, at least, Sam and Dean did. Cas just leant against the wall, staring at his shoes.

"What's a cwant...whatever?" asked Dean. Clarithrina laughed at his mispronunciation. "A Quientenne. Pronounced Cwi-en-teen. I would explain, but it's easier to show you." She gave a humourless smile and straightened up. "Don't be scared." Her head started to turn back and forth and her body shook. Then she was there no more. In her place was something that looked a lot like a dinosaur, perhaps some type of raptor. There was a long slim body, with long powerful legs that ended in curved claws. The long tail whipped back and forth steadily and the long arms covered in feathers hovered in front of her torso. A delicately arched neck held an intelligent head, the brown eyes blinking, the head tilting. Her nostrils flared and she opened her mouth, showing rows of tiny little white teeth. She walked towards the brothers, who in turn backed up against the wall. She got closer, then bumped her head against Dean's leg. She did the same to Sam and gave a small whining noise.

"She won't hurt you." They looked to Cas who had come to stand behind the Quientenne. "She's just being friendly." Clarithrina bumped her head against the brothers again and looked up at them. Her tail seemed to be doing something similar to wagging. Suddenly, the dinosaur wasn't there, and the woman stood in it's place. "That is what I am. Do you accept?" Dean and Sam exchanged glances and nodded. "But how..." Sam trailed off, looking between her and Castiel. "Yes?" Sam looked back at her. "How are you and Cas _married_?" She laughed. "Long story. First off though, call me Clara." The boys nodded.

"Back to the motel so I can explain?" she asked, tilting her head, making the brothers remember what she'd shown them. "Yes." She gave a nod of acknowledgement, and started out of the alley. Cas remained close to her reaching his hand out every so often to brush hers. The Winchesters saw this and stored it for later. On the walk back, they started noticing all the little things that made Cas and Clara obviously a couple. He always walked only slightly behind her; also his hand always reached out to brush her waist or arm, as if he was making sure she was there. Clara glanced at him often to, and walked so her hip brushed his occasionally. Sam thought it was adorable, but Dean was filled up with jealousy.

Of course, Dean being Dean, he didn't acknowledge it as jealousy, but anger. And of course, he didn't know _why_ he was angry. As they walked into the lobby, the man at the desk did a double take when he saw Clara. There was no denying she was beautiful; her eyes were wide and framed with long black lashes, her hair fell in a glossy curtain and accentuated her button nose and small cupids bow lips. Even Dean acknowledged, with some annoyance, that she was rather pretty. Didn't mean he liked her though. Of course not. He was Dean Winchester, and possibly the most stubborn person alive.

Sam let them into the motel room, and Cas perched himself on the chair in the corner of the room. Much to the extreme surprise of the brothers, Clara walked over to him and sat on his knee, nestling into him. They were even more shocked when Cas sat further back into the chair and wrapped his arms around her. She beamed up at him, and got a small smile in return. Turning her attention back to the Winchesters, she let out a dramatic sigh. "So," She paused. "Explanation time, then?"

* * *

 **A/N: Please don't hate me, hopefully more to come soon. Please rate and review. Thanks for bearing with my crappy schedule so far.**

 **doctortorchnatural**


	3. Chapter 3: A short explanantion

**A/N: Hope you're liking the story so far. Here's the explanation.** **Please give me reviews, they're like Supernatural, they give me confidence and happiness.**

* * *

"I am 4 billion and 5 years old, and have been alive to see the birth of this universe."

"What?!" Both Winchesters exclaimed at the same time. "So there are other universes?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Lots more. In them are vast amounts of species and races, and I have had the pleasure of exploring them. Well, most of them." Sam decided he needed to sit down on the bed, and Dean decided that he needed a beer to help him properly process all that was being said. "Okay." Sam continued. "So, who are you?" Clara gave a small smile. "I am Clarithrina Olivia Ozweld, quientenne, 4 billion and 5 years old. I am the wife of the Angel Castiel and I am older than most creations."

"How did you become Cas' wife?" Dean asked, leaning forward from the counter. Clara smiled at him, looking happy at his involvment. "I was on the run, as per usual." She chuckled. "Castiel saved me from some very nasty customers, and we became very good friends. But Castiel wanted something stable, something material to prove our friendship. Now, there isn't really anyway to prove friendship on paper, so we got married. But marrying your best friend is good if you want a healthy relationship." She winked at Dean, leaning back into Cas. "What else would you like to know?"

"Why are you here now?" Dean questioned. Clara smiled again. She seemed to do that a lot.

"To help you."

"Us?" Sam asked. Clara nodded, and got up to walk over to the fridge. He skirt swished as she walked.

"Can I have a beer? I'm really quite thirsty." She looked imploringly at Dean. He nodded, not seeing any harm in it. "Yes." She replied to Sam's question. "To help you. All of you. See, I've been looking and you really have got yourselves in a bit of a pickle haven't you? What with him-" she gestured to Cas with her beer bottle. " 'Betraying' Heaven, and Metatron, and all that shit going on, and this whole Darkness thing, you really need some help. So I'm here to offer it. Along with my family."

"The people in the diner?" Dean clarified. Clara nodded at him.

"We are here to help you fix the problems you have, not to cause more. We are on _your_ side." She gave them a wide smile and put the bottle down on the side. "I'm off to check in. And bring my family up. Have fun while I'm gone." She walked to the door, then twisted her head back to look at Cas. "Behave." Cas gave her a sarcastic smile. "Don't I always?" Clara laughed at that and was gone.

"And lets welcome new Cas to town." Dean sighed and raised his beer.


	4. Chapter 4: Never a dull day again

**A/N: Hope you're enjoying. Keep with me please.**

* * *

Clara returned a short while later, but this time, she had an entourage. "I said I'd introduce the family." She told them. "My sisters, Olwyn and Jerica." The woman with the spikey hair was introduced as Jerica, and was apparently the youngest of the Ozweld triplets. The waitress was discovered to be Jessamine, Jerica's daughter. Jessamine's father was introduced as Jack, and Olwyn's husband was named Maison. "Our extended family." Clara gestured to the two blonde women, and their respective partners. Jaiden was the tall mixed race guy, and his partner was called Nancy. The small blonde was introduced as Sacha and her partner Gareth. "Is this all your family?" Dean asked exasperatedly after he'd shaken everyone's hand. "Well..." Clara gave him a sly smile. Dean held up a hand, in an attempt to stop her. "Forget I asked." Clara laughed at him, and skipped back to where her sisters were talking to Cas and Sam was engaged talking nerd with Maison.

Dean took a sip of his beer, sighing heavily. "He's too trusting." He jumped at the sound of Jack's voice next to him. He turned to see Clara's second brother-in-law by his right side, along with Gareth and Jaiden. "Leave him alone. he's young, and new to this game." Jaiden replied. "Yes, but even Ca-" Jack broke off when Gareth elbowed him and gestured to Dean, who was stood there watching them. Jack snapped his mouth closed and looked to where his daughter, Sacha and Nancy stood, immersed in their own conversation. Jaiden smiled at Dean reassuringly. "We'll be out of your hair in a minute Dean, don't worry." Dean nodded and watched as Cas embraced all the women and then shook hands with the men. They all left, leaving Clara the only one of their family in the room. "I like them." Sam declared, grabbing a beer.

"Well, you would, since that Maison will talk geek with you." Dean sniped, mulling over why Gareth had cut Jack off. He knew it was because of him being near to them. And Jack had been saying what sounded suspiciously like the start of a name. So, who were they talking about. Dean didn't know. But he could find out. _That might not be a good idea_ , said a small voice at the back of his head. Dean shook his head and looked to Sam who was giving him a bitchface. "Quit the bitchfacing Sammy." That made Sam pull an even more impressive bitchface and Dean smirked. "Are they always like this?" He heard Clara ask. "Yep." Cas replied, shooting Dean a kind of fond lopsided smile. "In fact, this isn't as bad as normal."

"Quit talking behind our backs Cas." Dean told him, jumping down off the counter and dumping his bottle in the bin. "Technically-" Cas started. Dean held up a hand. "Don't start Cas." Cas wisely shut his mouth and turned to Clara, to give her a secret smile of affection. She chuckled and kissed his cheek. "Well, I'm going to make sure that Jack isn't trying to kill Maison." Sam looked up from the book he'd grabbed. "Does that happen often?"

"You have no idea how many times I've had to step between them." Clara told him, heading to the door. "I'll see you boys in the morning. Have fun, but keep the noise down 'cause we have room s next door." Sam and Dean nodded at her. " 'Till tomorrow." She kissed Cas on the cheek and then was out the door. Sam looked to Dean. "We'll never have a dull day again." Dean smiled his agreement.


	5. Chapter 5: Plus two

**A/N: I know I've been away for a while, but I've been really busy, I'm so sorry guys. Hope you enjoy.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, boys." The Winchesters blinked their eyes open, and stared at Clara, who had thrust open the curtains. "Why?" Dean groaned, and glared at the woman as she threw back for Sam's covers, then his own. "Because, De, I have someone I want you to meet." Dean didn't mention the nickname, too entranced by what Clara was wearing. Or, rather, what she wasn't wearing.

Her top was white with long sleeves, but was cropped just under her breasts, and her lilac shorts stopped high on her thigh, and her tight black leather boots stopped just under the shorts. Her hair was up in a high pony tail, which bounced every time she walked, and her lips were painted a soft pink. She giggled and twirled when she saw them looking. "I know boys, I'm gorgeous, aren't I?" Cas chose that moment to enter the room. He smiled at Clara, then looked to the brothers. "Eyeing up my wife Dean?" He asked jokingly. Clara bounced over to him and kissed his cheek. "I don't mind." She bounced away again, into the small kitchen area to make coffee.

Dean got up, and grabbed his jeans. "Maybe." He made his way into the bathroom as Sam got up groggily. When he emerged, Clara was sitting on the counter sipping at a mug of something, and Cas was stood facing them between her legs. Sam still sat on his bed, but fully dressed. "So," Dean started as he grabbed a flannel shirt. "I thought we met all your family last night." Clara smiled, and chuckled.

"No, there's more." Dean gave her a curious glance.

"How many?"

"Two." she remarked as she hopped off the counter and bounced over to the sink to wash out the empty cup. "And be warned, one of them isn't exactly, how shall I put it, friendly." She grabbed the small handbag that she'd dumped by the door and grinned at them. "Off to the meeting boys." They followed her out of the motel to the carpark, where she went over to a glossy black bike. "That's your motor?" Dean asked, impressed. Clara nodded and put the helmet and large leather jacket on. She climbed on the bike, and looked over at the boys. "Follow me." They all climbed into the Impala, and watched as Clara took off. Carefully, Dean pulled out and followed her. They travelled for about an hour until they reached a small cluster of houses. Clara raced to the one at the end and parked the bike in the driveway. The impala followed, and as they clambered out of the car, the Winchesters looked up at the house. It was red brick, with a nice white door, a garage to the right, and the edge of a conservatory peeking out from behind the left end of the house. Using a key from her pocket, Clara let them in and shut the door after them. She walked into the living room. It was bright, and airy. There were two full length windows to right of the door, and a sofa in front of them. Two other windows to the right of the sofa looked over a small back garden, and the TV sat opposite to the sofa. A fireplace and mantel piece were directly opposite the two long windows, with another smaller sofa and two armchairs by the left of it. "Wow." Sam and Dean breathed. It was gorgeous, a picturesque family home. It looked lived in, with random trinkets and photographs scattered around. Definitely a family home.

"I'm home!" Clara called, and watched as the living room door flew open and a small child raced towards her. The little mixed race girl giggled excitedly as Clara hugged her and lifted her up. Clara turned to the boys who were looking curiously at the little girl. She giggled and hid her face in Clara's neck. "This is Kathryn. My daughter." The little girl had frizzy black hair, but Clara's eyes. She looked about six, and wore a floral skirt and blue and white t-shirt, with white socks and cream slippers with bunnies on them. "Say hi to the Winchester's and Castiel, Kathryn." The girl peeked at them, then smiled and held out her hand.

Although shocked, Sam returned the handshake and smiled nicely at the little girl. "Pleasure Kathryn. I'm Sam, this is my brother Dean." Dean waved at the girl and cautiously shook her hand. "Hi." She smiled at them both, then looked at Cas. "Is this..." she whispered, and Clara nodded. Kathryn beamed and shook Cas' hand with gusto. She let go and snuggled further into her mother. "It's nice to know you still dress like a hooker when you come home to us." A voice came from the doorway, and they all twisted to see the new arrival.

A woman stood in the doorway. She had a scowl on her face, and her sharp eyebrows were furrowed. The thick layer of eyeliner she wore accentuated the blue of her eyes, and her sharp cheekbones and jaw. Her long black hair fell in curls to her waist, standing out against the white of her long sleeved t-shirt. She wore pale denim dungarees to her low thigh, with fishnet tights and doc martins. Clara set Kathryn down and just smiled at the other woman. "You're supposed to say 'It's nice you still dress like a hooker to come home to us' _mother_." Kathryn ran to the new arrival who scooped her up and smiled at her before turning her face back to scowl at the others. "Sorry _mother_." She spat with venom.

"This is your other daughter?" Dean asked Clara in disbelief. The woman just sighed and nodded at him, and Dean turned to look at the two girls in the doorway. The older one was still glaring at them while Kathryn just smiled. "She doesn't like people. Apart from me." The little girl told them.

"Well, you three basically ruined my life. Why would I like you?" The girl asked. The three men looked at each other confused.

"And how exactly did we ruin your life?" Dean asked the surly girl. she scowled at him, then waved a hand at Cas.

"Because he's my dad."

* * *

 **A/N: DUN DUN DUH!**


End file.
